


My Best Friend’s Boyfriend

by minusmelle



Series: Best Friend’s Boyfriend [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, ambreigns - Freeform, bfb series starts, maybe ambrolleigns?, rolleigns - Freeform, we're in for another ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: dean wants roman, roman's dating seth, seth is dean's best friend... and roommate.





	

Dean hated parties.   
  
That actually wasn't an understatement. Dean actually loathed parties. The dressing up, the drinking, it was all fun when you are young, dumb and ready to sleep with any hot guy that waltz through the door. But Dean, he was 29, and currently ready for bed. He placed his glass half full of alcohol, down on the tables in the restaurant then looked idly out of the frosted glass window. Seth would be here soon, all of his friends there, ready to celebrate Seth’s 28th birthday. He was Dean's best friend and roommate for as long as Dean could remember... and now he was getting older, but none the wiser. Honestly what did he expect out of a model. Dean laughed to himself, wondering if he was on his way when... 

He saw him. 

No, not Seth.

_ Him. _   
  
Now, Dean’s seen beautiful guys before. In fact he was often surrounded by them since Seth invited his model friends over all the time, but  _ goddamn _ was this guy hot. His suit fit snug on his body,  black, and gray, his hair was in a low pony, and he was sitting at the bar… all by himself. Dean got so nervous just looking at him. His blue eyes stayed on the strange man as he made it over towards another friend of theirs, Sami, who was chatting with another guy. Dean pulled him away from the guy without even apologizing, forcing Sami to follow him to the corner of the restaurant.    
  
"Dean what the-"

"No time dude… hot guy, hot guy, hot...  _ guy _ ," Dean told Sami in a panicky voice, forcing his redheaded friend to look over at the guy by the bar. "Hot guy... he's so cute, and I'm nervous because he's cute and I really, really want to ask him out."   
  
Sami smiled at his nervous friend, he held both of Dean's hands in his own, calming him down slowly but surely, "Dean… first calm down,” Dean gladly took a breath, “Second, I think you should go for it, he's alone, and it looks like there's no ring on his finger."   
  
"You really think I should?" Dean asked, nervously biting his bottom lip almost to the point of tasting blood.   
  
"I really think you should. Now... go." Sami pushed Dean forward, making him walk towards the bar.  Dean looked nervously at Sami who was shooing him, then he  walked slow over there, mumbling to himself, trying to find enough courage to actually do this. He exhaled one last time before sitting directly next to the hot guy. The guy instantly smiled at him, then sipped his drink and looked at his watch. Dean told the barkeep to give him a scotch neat, then he blew out a nervous breath.    
  
_ You can do this, Dean. _   
  
"Hi," he finally ended up saying, hoping to god that his smile didn't come off as creepy as it felt just then. "I'm...uh...  nice to meet you," he stuttered over his words, and awkwardly laughed as he did.   
  
"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Roman," the guy laughed and shook Dean's awaiting hand. Once their hands connected both men looked each other in the eye, brown and blue met and it seemed like the entire party drowned out in the background. Dean's smile got softer once Roman pulled away, and shyly placed some of his hair that was falling out of the ponytail, behind his ear.    
  
"Wow okay that went terribly, I meant to say… I'm Dean…  Sorry I don't usually do this, but uh..." Dean cleared his throat, then laughed at his own failings.    
  
"You don't usually do what? Stutter?" The guy teased him playfully.

“Ha no I do that all the time, especially in front of guys. I'm tragic.” Dean shook his head, but he could tell by the way  _ Roman _ was smiling that he actually was finding Dean's awkwardness cute, “I don't usually ask cute guys out… I actually never do but, I thought this one time maybe I should… take a chance.” 

Roman’s bottom lip tugged between his teeth as he looked back at the cute guy with blue eyes. Dean saw his lip bite and all he wanted to do was kiss that bottom lip.  _ Fuck _ , he was already thinking about kissing the guy and he didn't even say yes to him yet. “I actually find stuttery guys really cute,” Roman said back, with a smile. “But, I'm actually waiting for someone…” 

“Oh?” Dean didn’t want to sound as crushed as he did but that's the way it came out. Leave it to him to finally ask a guy out and have him be unavailable. Just his luck. Dean and Roman looked at each other for a second, blue and brown eyes hopelessly staring. Dean opened his mouth to say something else but before he got a chance to…

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” the entire restaurant roared as Seth walked in. Of course being the center of attention that he is, Seth smiled and started giving people hugs. 

“There he is now,” Roman said as he stood up, and dusted himself off waiting for Seth to come over to him. Seth saw him and immediately made his way over, wrapping his arms around him before giving him a big kiss. 

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

Fuck.

Seth was the guy Roman was waiting for. 

Seth was the guy Roman was seeing.

Dean just hit on his best friend’s… boyfriend?

“Mm. You taste so good,” Seth whispered to Roman as he pulled away. He and Roman laughed and groped each other in front of Dean, like he wasn't even there. Dean looked down, thinking about just walking away when Seth finally noticed him.  _ Fucking finally _ .  “Oh how rude of me, Dean, this is Roman the guy I've been telling you about? Roman… this is my best friend… Dean.”

Dean and Roman awkwardly shook hands again and there was that damn spark again… shooting up Dean's hand like Roman held the key to chemistry in his fingertips. It was so bad, that this was the guy his best friend was seeing, this was the guy who on all levels was very unavailable. But this was the guy…

  
That Dean wanted more than anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for awhile now, so I'll be doing this until my computer is finished in 2 weeks! So anyone in for a ride? Comment and Kudos if I should continue, if not I'll just delete. - Melle


End file.
